User blog:AtheistUntoDeath/Which of these champions would win? part 9
Well it is that time of the week again folk. Time to force the champions of the league to fight each other to the death. Last weeks champions, Volibear and Warwick, will have their fates decided today. But first, an announcement. This blog series has been, at least in my mind, a great success. I must admit I did not expect it to accumulate this much interest. Unfortunatly, due to current circumstances, my personal life is becoming slightly too hectic for me to continue the blog at the present time. I will pick up the Blog again a little while after summer has ended, but as things stand I will only have enough room in my timesheet for one more post (aside from this one). Seeing as how that is the case, I will make that one unique. I will tell you all how later, but I think you have all waited for my verdict long enough. The winner, of the duel between bear and wolf, is... Volibear, the Thunders Roar. Warwicks defenders put up a valient effort, correctly pointing to his advantages in tracking, stealth and speed which would enable him to ambush Voli and give him the initiative advantage. But, as regular readers will know, I am rather harsh on champions who rely too heavily on one advantage. Volibear is far stronger and tougher than Warwick, meaning that a slug fest will go poorly for the wolf. A sneak attack, targeting Volis throat (his softest point, is his best chance for success but it is not as easy as it would seem. Bear skin is tough, so it will take more than a single slash to end the fight. Another point worth making is that a throat, even on a bear, is a rather small target; he whould have to be extremly accurate to pull off his gambit. Warwicks biggest obstacle, however, is his opponents pysiology. Volibear, by virtue of being a bear, has better sight and smell that any human. While warwick will definatly locate Voli first, Voli is still incredibly likly to detect Warwick before warwick could set up his ambush. It is not guaranteed to save Volibear, but his senses are potent enough for me to award him the victory. Now that that is out of the way, It is time for me to unveal our next two champions. Fear. Humanities most powerful emotion. Control a mans fear, and you control him. Our next two combatants know this well. Nocturne, The Eternal Nightmare and Hecarim, The Shadow of War are the next in the ring and boy is this shaping up to be a terror-iffic fight! I do not apologise for that pun. Our champions will be figting in an ancient graveyard. The grave markers are stone but are also on the smallish side; they should not prove to be an impediment to either champion. The cemetary is surrounded by an iron fence as tall as three men. In the centre is a simple stone monument dedicated to those interred here, but the elements have long since weathered away whatever was inscribed on it. There are a few large tombs scattered around randomly. as if all this was not creepy enough, an unsettling fog has settled over this place. it is not thick enough to totaly blind, but it is sufficent to limit vision. Each champion starts in a tomb at the opposite end of the graveyard and neither knows where the other is. Normally this is when I would say that I have said everything and present the rules for the new readers. However, I did promise to tell you what I was going to do to make the finale special. What makes the League of Legends great is the great number of champions to choose from. it certainly make finding duelists for this series easier. As many offical champions as there are, however, there are countless more Custom champions made by people in the community just like you. So, up until next friday, here is what I want you to do. Seach the list of custom champions on this site and pick two who you would like to see fight! The Champions in question must have lore we can base our arguements on and the two champions must be as close as possible in terms of power, but everything else is up to you! After you have picked, enter their names in the comments below. To make things less cluttered, please post these names at the bottom of your argument entries. I will look at all the names mentioned and pick the most interesting match-up for the finale. Sound good? Good. oh, here are the rules. Any who want to participate will state which champion would win in the comments section. This is not a straight up vote. The winner will be selected on the best argument presented in their favour. So if you think your selected champion would win, give a detailed explanation why. The winner will be selected by me next Friday, unless this post gets a lot of attention, in which case I will render judgement sooner. After the winner is picked I will announce the next two champions to go at it, although I am happy to take suggestions. '' ''To make things easier, I will also provide the enviroment in which the two champions will fight. This arena will be around 1 square mile in area, and the terrain and objects the arena consists of will be made to accomodate both champions fighting styles without giving advantage to either. It will also be assumed that both champions know that the other is in the area, but they will sometimes not know their exact position. Finally, neither Champion may use Items that are purchasable ingame (so no health potions or Rabadans deathcap or the like). A couple of rules for your arguments... Be aware of the practical limitations of the champions arsenal would be outside of the fields of justice. Guns and crossbows have limited ammo and can only fire so fast. Poison would not affect a mechanical being. Swords will not go through a certain thickness of armour and so on. As I have pointed out above, gameplay is highly unreliable at judging the ability of particular champions. While you can use in game abilities to judge the general things particular champions can do (with some exceptions. I'm looking at you, Miss Fortune), do not take the effectiveness of these abilities as proof. Stick to lore as much as possible (which includes observations, judgements and the journal of justice) As this occurs in Runeterra, assume that magic exists and can be used. Aside from the champions, the only otheir beings present may be pets that the champion directly controls (such as Tibbers or Voidlings). Help from sentient allies (such as Gangplanks Cannon Barrage) are forbidden. Hextech devices are assumed to work. It is pretty obvious that Corkis' ROFLcopter would never get off the ground and The legs on Rumbles mech would never support the rest of its body in our world. But as Runeterra is home to Techmaturgy, which we don't really understand, It can be assumed that Hextech devices find a way to function in a way that is not obvious to the naked eye. Category:Blog posts